Él
by Ianka508
Summary: Draco siempre será su lindo niño de cabellos rubios y de voz suave. Advertencia Trans!Draco,Au. *Participo en La Gala del Dragón 2017 *BetaReader: Melany Alarcón *Cr. UptheHill por el fanart que aparece en la portada.


Él por Killer9

La familia Malfoy esperaba la llegada de su próximo heredero, Narcisa hace un mes había ido a su chequeo mensual con el medimago de la familia que le confirmo mediante un hechizo que esperaba un niño. Al enterarse Lucius mandó a traer los mejores juegos de dormitorio, ropa de bebé y todo lo que necesita su hijo por venir.

Pero el quinto día de junio, el llanto que se escuchó en una de las habitaciones de la Mansión Malfoy no fue el de un robusto niño sino de una niña a simple vista.

Lucius a pesar de la felicidad del nacimiento de su primogénita no le fue un impedimento para que tener un intercambio de palabras con el medimago de la familia, quien realizo el mismo hechizo que identifica el sexo frente al padre, cuando la luz típica de una niña era de un rojo intenso no apareció sino el verde esmeralda que indicaba que era un niño, Lucius no le quedo duda que su hija no era un ella sino un _él_.

Draco Lucius Malfoy creció como cualquier niño a pesar de que a Narcisa le costó un poco más entender la situación de su hijo pero con el pasar del tiempo y con la ayuda del medimago pudo comprenderlo, además le explicó lo que tendrían que hacer durante su desarrollo.

Aunque en casa las cosas estaban bien, a la hora de relacionarse con otros niños quienes no entendían bien que Draco no era una niña sino un niño tendía a alejarse de él o no dejarlo participar en sus juegos.

Cuando llego su carta de Hogwarts, solo esperaba al fin poder hacer amigos ya que sería su segundo hogar por los próximos 7 años, sus padres estaban preocupados de lo que podría vivir su hijo y le hicieron prometer que a cualquier eventualidad les avisara a ellos o a su padrino, quien era profesor en pociones y jefe de casa en Slytherin.

El primero de septiembre sus padres lo acompañaron a la estación de tren, se despidieron, su padre con unas cuantas palmaditas en el hombro y su madre con un pequeño abrazo, Draco se alejó de sus padres para subir al tren pero sin antes darles una pequeña sonrisa que significaba que de alguna forma estaría bien.

En el tren busco algún compartimiento vacío o donde no lo vean como el hijo de un exmortifago ni cómo el extraño niño-niña. Cuando pensaba meterse en el último compartimiento un niño vestido con ropa demasiado grande se le adelantó.  
Si tenía suerte sería un hijo de muggle y podría viajar sin problemas, esperaba tener todas las buenas de Merlín porque por ningún motivo viajaría en el pasillo.

Abrió la puerta —Buenos días, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, ¿puedo quedarme en este compartimiento?— El niño de cabellera desordenada y de anteojos asintió, Draco entró y se sentó frente al niño desconocido.

-— Mi nombre es Harry Potter—estiró su mano hacia Draco quien la estrecho, si Draco se sorprendió no lo demostró.  
Cuando Harry pensaba decir algo abrieron la puerta y una niña de cabello negro apareció.  
— Me dijeron que Potter estaba por aquí pero no espere que estuviera con el fenómeno de Malfoy—miro a Draco como si tuviera alguna peste.  
Harry no había perdido tiempo y se acercó a la puerta. — No me importa quien seas pero no voy a permitir que faltes el respeto.  
— Lárgate Pansy Parkinson— Ella era la hija de una de las amistades de su padre, de primer momento no se habían llevado bien y cuando se enteró que según ella no era un "completo" él esparció mentiras a los hijos de los amigos de sus padres.  
— Sólo digo la verdad acaso no le dijiste a Potter tu pequeño secreto Draici, puedes escoger mejores amistades Potter y dejar de lado a esta niña que se cree niño.  
Harry molestó por la actitud de Parkinson cogió la asa de la puerta corrediza —Creo que ya escogí cuáles serán mis amistades— cerró la puerta en la cara a Parkinson.  
— Creo que aún puedo encontrar otro compartimiento donde viajar — Draco se acercó a la puerta para irse pero Harry se interpuso.  
— A mí no importa lo que diga Parkinson, para mi eres Draco y si esa niña no puede comprenderlo es su problema —posó su mano en el hombro ajeno y le sonrió.  
Draco y Harry se la pasaron todo el viaje hablando sobre el mundo mágico y Hogwarts, aunque era más Draco respondiendo las dudas de Harry, acompañados de ranas de chocolate y varitas de regaliz.

Todo había ido bien hasta que a la hora de selección de casas en el turno de Harry el sombrero seleccionador gritó Gryffindor.

Aunque Harry no estuviera en Slytherin eso no interpuso a que se sentarán juntos en clases o se vieran después de ellas.

Su amistad fue creciendo cada día tanto que era común ver a Draco junto Harry ya que en las mazmorras de Slytherin muy pocos eran los que le dirigían la palabra así que mayormente sólo estaba ahí a la hora de dormir.

Cuando la adolescencia llegó para todos sus compañeros, Draco había comenzado con el consumo de pociones que impidan tener los típicos cambios que tendrían su cuerpo a esa edad, esto ayudarían a la hora de comenzar la TSH que sería cuando tenga 16 años.

Sus padres recibieron en la mansión Malfoy a Harry gratamente luego de las constantes cartas donde lo mencionaba Draco como un buen amigo, cuando se enteraron de los malos tratos de que recibía por parte de sus tíos, el señor Malfoy hizo algunos arreglos para que Harry no volviera a esa casa así que él ahora en las vacaciones se quedaba en la mansión.

Por otra parte Pansy seguía con sus típicos comentarios contra Draco y como la celebración del Torneo de los Tres Magos estaba cerca se la pasaba diciéndole que nadie aceptaría ir con él, Draco no le importaba las habladurías de Pansy además podría ir con Harry.

Hasta que escucho días después que Ginny Weasley había invitado a Harry y que él había aceptado, justo coincidía que él y Harry no se veían mucho después de clases y en las mismas apenas intercambiaban palabras.

Draco exasperado por esto lo cito cerca al lago, Harry llego con unos minutos de tardanza, cuando sintió sus pasos siguió mirando el lago sin voltear a verlo— No sé si es típico de los Gryffindor llegar tarde o tenías otras cosas que hacer podrías simplemente...

— Draco no es eso yo...  
— No importa si tienes cosas que hacer con la menor de los Weasley puedes retirarte- finalmente Draco se voltio a ver Harry.

— No es lo que piensas, la verdad es que no podía verte porque no podía dejar de pensar que... no sé cómo decirte esto ni como reaccionaras pero desde hace días he estado —expulso el aire que había estado conteniendo— sintiendo más que una amistad por ti.

Draco quien mayormente no demostraba sus expresiones por la típica mascara Malfoy, no pudo disimular su asombro y a ponerse a pensar lo que en verdad sentía, como amigo se hubiera alegrado que Harry estuviera saliendo con alguien más y no pidiendo explicaciones como si él estuviera...

— Puede ser que también sienta lo mismo que tu — dijo casi en un murmullo.  
Harry tocó su mejilla— Podríamos intentarlo y resolver las dudas que tengamos— Se acercó lentamente y elevado con la punta de sus pies unió sus labios con los de Draco. — ¿Quieres ir al baile conmigo? — pregunto Harry luego de separarse.  
Draco le sonrió y respondió con otro beso que significa sí.

[~~~]

Hace meses que Draco había comenzado su TSH y los primeros cambios ya se habían empezado a notar, como el bello facial aunque no sería mucha por la típica herencia Malfoy.

En cuanto al tamaño Draco y Harry tenían una pequeña apuesta de que si crecía 10 cm más que Harry (aunque siempre era unos centímetros más alto a pesar del estirón que dio hace unos años atrás), él sería el encargado de decirle a su padre que son pareja, si perdía le tocaría a Draco.

Aunque su etapa favorita fue cuando todo se volvió _caliente_ y para Harry también.

En cuanto a su voz no había tenido un gran cambio comparado a la voz grave que esperaba Draco.

— Un día será más grave que la tuya Harry, así que no te rías Gryffindor tonto.

Pero para Harry, Draco siempre será su lindo niño de cabellos rubios y de voz suave así tenga la voz más grave que el mismo Hulk.

*****  
TSH.- Terapia de sustitución hormonal.


End file.
